


Only Us Sammy

by ApplePie13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePie13/pseuds/ApplePie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Noone else but you and me Sammy…I’m the only one you’ll ever need…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... if you're reading this then hopefully that means I worked out how to post this little piece!  
> I've been reading around on ao3 for a while (did i really need an excuse to procrastinate from deadlines? answer:no) 
> 
> Now that I've got those deadlines out of the way I thought i might as well try my hand at getting into writing fan fiction again. This is my first attempt at writing Supernatural fan fiction, so hopefully I did ok?

“ _Come on little brother, it’s just you and me against the world, just like it’s always been, just like it always should be._ ” Dean’s voice was velvety smooth, almost... hypnotic.

Sam’s gut reaction is to state the obvious, that more often than not, circumstances had lead to the two brothers being against the world and each other.  The fact that Dean had become a _Demon_ should have been an obvious deterrent to just _settling down_ with his brother. But as he looked into his brother’s newly acquired black-eyed gaze, Sam's justified objections melted away before they could reach his tongue. Now he couldn't help but crave the picture Dean painted in his mind: _Just him and Dean. Together. Forever._

It made Sam’s angst and heartache the past decade or so had caused, seem to just…slip away.   
When Sam left for Stanford, when he sided with Ruby and drank Demon Blood.  When Dean tricked Sam into being possessed by Gadreel.  
The Mark of Cain.… Dean turning into a Demon.  
None of it seemed to matter anymore. Dean's saccharine voice and his unwavering gaze had him wanting to believe his brother, that the two of them could-and would- find that Apple-pie life and live happily ever after.

Sam often pondered  how things came to be between himself and his brother. When did the relationship between them become something possibly  _more_ than innocent fraternal love? Could it have been after Dean returned from Hell? Perhaps it was before then, when Dean sold his soul to resurrect the brother he couldn't live without?  
Maybe it was as early as when John Winchester placed his crying baby son into the safety of his eldest son’s arms on the night that changed their family forever. Or maybe, just maybe, it was how it had always been between the two, perhaps it was always supposed to be like this.

  
Not that Sam’s musings on such events changed anything now, it would always be just him and Dean. _Just as it should be._ Sam couldn't ask for anything more, as he spiralled down into the sweet darkness of Dean’s new eyes...

_“Noone else but you and me Sammy…I’m the only one you’ll ever need…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are much appreciated!


End file.
